


-Idiots-

by BloodErroR



Series: -AnkyouWeek- [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rain, Umbrellas, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: "Go out with me." Itona suddenly commanded in an authoritative voice. Terasaka was silent, blinking several times and looking at Itona with a blanc expression. I noticed how the shortest nervously clenched his fists, but he struggled to continue to maintain that expression of indifference. "Ah, but we were're not going out yet? " Terasaka said confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072119) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR). 



Ryouma Terasaka is an idiot.

He's really fool. A stubborn and an ignorant who rarely used his mind for more than an ornament. He often loses his temper quite fastly and he is a cocky conceited that only uses his force to intimidate or other things. He doesn't usually say anything intelligent all day and sometimes you want to kick him in the face (thing that Akabane Karma is responsible for).

And Horibe Itona is another idiot.

Another inconsiderate sutbborn, tiny but bully, whose physical strength is not usually special, but whose mind is a sharp weapon that he uses most of the time to invent an ingenious insult to keep your mouth shut. He's pretty selfish with his toys and is another who often distills a challenging aura every second that you say something.

In short: Both are idiots. And I, Hazama Kirara, I can confirm this.

I'm friend with both and I would never get tired of thinking and stating it. The two are smart for some things, but idiots for others. And there is an issue between them in particular that I've always wanted to solve. And as the observer and the official "mother" of the group that I have become (because we have to be realistic, Yoshida and Muramatsu are not qualified for that position) I have done everything possible to guide them on the right path and get them to talk once and for all.

That is why I am here, hidden behind the wall of one of the corners of the building entrance of the E class, watching my two moron friends who are in the hall and listening the sound of the rain falling outside.

Perhaps the fact that it's raining today makes the situation easier for both. And the fact that all students unless us are gone too. And maybe I've stolen all spare umbrellas and Terasaka and Itona have to share one to go home as a happy couple.

No one can reproach me, anyone would have done the same in my situation.

Because my friends are idiots, at least enough to pretend that they don't like each other.

And maybe they lie to others, they perhaps lie to the other, maybe to themselves. But not me, because I am the most intelligent in our group. And like the smart in the group, I know everything.

I know Terasaka has a big heart despite being a brute who doesn't use his head, and Itona also knows, indeed he appreciates, he loves that part of him. I know that Itona always will appreaciate that he saved his life, because he did, and Terasaka will still feel guilty for not saving him before, because he thinks he could have spared him more suffering that he had. I know Terasaka thinks Itona is cute (he talks in his sleep) and he often tries to make him angry, because he likes to see how someone that small has such a bad temper. I know that Itona does not mind so much that Terasaka mocks him sometimes because he enjoys having his attention. I also know that once Terasaka tried to get help from Korosensei to find Itona's father, because in his mind he couldn't conceive the idea that the boy had lived alone and abandoned for so long, this is why he has invited him to sleep in his house for week, nearly a month, because he couldn't stand the idea that the boy is alone, and I also know that Itona thanks him for doing so with all his soul.

Yes. Things are like this and yet they are still pretending to be fools. They are still looking the other way, pretending that nothing happens between them when it's obviously a lie. Perhaps because they are afraid to lose that strange friendship that they have, or probably because of fear of being rejected, it will probably be that, being as stubborn as they are.

And being aware of this, I couldn't let it pass up. So, leaning more on the wall, I stuck my head slightly to look at them carefully and see what they said.

Because they have to say something, right? It was raining, they were alone with the person they like and there was only one umbrella to share. Certainly they had to say something, I don't know what, but something. Their minds weren't even useful and personally I had already shuffled all the possibilities of what migh happen, wich are two: The first one is that they fight for the umbrella to death until one fall into the floor defeated and the other remains in it as a war trophy; The second one is that they accept reality and their mutual feelings and then go home hand in hand under the same umbrella.

So I peeked my head and squinted to see clearly who would be the first to punch the other.

"Go out with me." Itona suddenly commanded in an authoritative voice.

Well, that can be worth it to me too.

I didn't expect that at all and Terasaka didn't either, but it's definitely well for me. I thought that out of the two, Itona would take longer to admit anything and much more to order it to Terasaka (Because Itona doesn't ask, he orders), so it has been a pleasant surprise to hear that.

I looked carefully at the scene and the confused expression that Terasaka showed. I should take the phone to record that and then make copies to send them as Christmas cards, but this time I'll be good person.

"What?" Terasaka asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't seem to believe what he just heard.

"Go out with me." Itona demanded again crossing his arms. "Do I have to repeat it again or is that your simian mind can't parse a simple order?"

The taller was silent, blinking several times and looking at Itona with a blanc expression. I noticed how the shortest nervously clenched his fists, but he struggled to continue to maintain that expression of indifference.

"Are you going to stand there or what? Don't you hear me?" Itona said this time impatiently. "Sharing an umbrella is for couples and I don't want to go home wet, so you have to go out with me."

Well, he used a very original argument, I like that. Itona gets a point in this assault to say in a noncommittal way that he likes him using the rain as an excuse. Well done.

I wonder if now Terasaka'll stamp the umbrella in Itona's head or if he will run in order not to have to deal with the situation.

"Ah, but we were're not going out yet? " Terasaka said confused.

Silence.

Pure and unexpected silence was what was heard behind those words spoken by the taller. Followed later by a more than understandable reaction.

"What?" Itona said surprised with a slight blush starting to decorate his cheeks.

"What?" I said poking out my head dazed. I didn't expect that.

"What?" Korosensei said hidden in the other corner of the entrance while writting it down at full speed in his notebook.

Of all the things that could have happened here today, that was the only one which I never would have thought would happen. Well, who would have done? Apparently not even Itona did, because he had been paralyzed in place and looking puzzled.

"Yes... You and I are dating, right?" Terasaka started asking indecisive as he pointed to himself and then to Itona.

It seemed that he didn't need an answer to that unexpected mystery, because Itona's flushed face was already and answer in itself.

After a few seconds when the room fell silent, an aura of indecision began to invade both, making everything more umcomfortable. Terasaka looked at the other side thoughtfully, while Itona had concentrated on looking at the floor embarrassed. Neither of them had planned to say anything, and even if they did, that wouldn't have fixed anything.

It seemed that they were already going out, even without knowing it. And it was a amazing to think about the level of stupidity in which not even themselves knew what to do. First I could understand Itona, because to go out with someone you first have to speak, confess and clear the air between you. Things that it's clear they had never done, because if they had this situation would have never happened. But on the other hand, nobody could deny Terasaka both behaved similarly to a couple from a few months.

So how unsurprisingly, those two had been so engrossed in their own self-centered world to notice what the opposite thought or believed. That was a mistake, because if they didn't know what they were before, now they knew it less.

A heavy sigh was heard in the room, making Itona slowly raise his head and look at Terasaka thoughtfully.

Before that, all Terasaka did was opening the umbrella in silence and with a neutral expression, turning around to open the door of the building and then looking at Itona from there sheepishly, waiting out his hand and walking together home under the umbrella.

Itona didn't move, he stood there, watching the other guy at the door while the cold wind and some rain drops trickled at the entrance.

"Are you coming or not? You're so slow." He finished saying impatiently as he looked at the front.

He didn't say it, but this was a clear invitation to go home together. In the same umbrella, as a couple.

At that time, I don't know if Itona smiled, but I'm sure he did. Because even Terasaka hadn't said a word about this mess, with that simple gesture he made everything easier to understand. They had no longer to clarify anything, they didn't have to ask anything or demand anything. It was all said and done.

Idiots understand each other even without words.

And these two were such idiots who apparently were in a relationship and hadn't even noticed. At least one of them, the other only remained silent and kept it everything to himself a as the considered jerk he was.

Well, birds of a feather flock together.

At the end of that rainy day, Terasaka and Itona formally began dating.

And then Korosensei invited me to have ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~
> 
> Yes, I know, this one-shot is for Day 2 of AnkyoWeek and I'm late but I couldn't post it before, so here it is ~ This time the prompt was "command" and... Yes I know it's poor but I love Teraito and I always want to write about them, so xD
> 
> Hope that someone like it ~
> 
> See you (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
